Ruby or the guide on becomming a demon
by steffy2106
Summary: I decided to write a little story on Ruby. It’s a one shot. Mainly about her origins, how she became a demon and why she decided to help the brothers. I hope you like it. Please read and comment.


**Hey guys: I decided to write a little story on Ruby. It's a one shot. Mainly about her origin****s, how she became a demon and why she decided to help the brothers. I hope you like it. Please comments. ******

**23****rd**** of March 1985, 2AM. Athens, Maine.**

Ruby Johnson was walking home from work. She was trying to walk as was as she could because she hated walking alone at night. She was studying English at university but she had to work at night to pay her studies. She was an orphan, her parent died in a car accident when she was 11 and her aunt adopted her. Her aunt was not a bad person but Ruby never felt any love, she was more of a charge. She left home as soon as she could legally do it.

She heard a noise behind her and turned around. She had a strange feeling like someone was following her but nobody was there.

"Stop being paranoid!" She said loud trying to bring some courage into her. "I hate you Joe, you could drive me home but no! You wanted to stay with Jenny." She continued to talk to herself.

Joe was her colleague at the bar. When she took the job he promised to take her home every night but he blew her off again to stay with one of his many girlfriends!

"I can't believe you did that again." She said angrily. She could see her flat trough the park she was crossing. "I'm almost there" She added to reassure herself.

Suddenly she heard a male voice behind her. "You know pretty girl, you shouldn't talk to yourself. People can think you're crazy!"

Ruby turned around, she had fear in her eyes. She could read evil into the man glance and it scared her even more.

"I'm sorry" She whispered and started to walk away as fast as she could.

She did not get far enough. She man jumped on her back as an animal and turned her around. Ruby wanted to scream but she could not, fear made her dumb. She could not believe what she was seeing. The man had a monstrous mouth with many sharp teeth. He was about to bite her when he abruptly stopped his face was expressing pain and he burst into dust.

Ruby was still lying on the floor when she saw a mans' hand approaching her face. He could see terror in her eyes.

" Don't be afraid." He said very nicely. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to help you."

Ruby finally looked at him. He seemed to be very nice. She could see in his eyes that he was sincere. She took the hand he offered to help her up. She instinctively brushed the dust from her clothes. "What was it? Was it….was it a…a?" She was confused.

"Yes, it was a vampire" Said the man simply. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you in any way?" Asked the man with concerns.

"No well… not physically at least but…. I don't think I'll be able to walk alone at night ever again!"

"That's a smart idea" Said the man with a smile. " Night is hiding many terrible things! Let me walk you home now okay?"

"Yes!" She said a bit too loud. This reaction made her blush. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my life. How can I ever repay you?" She asked when they stopped in front of her door.

The man took her hand. "You can repay me by taking care of yourself. I'm sorry you had to discover what terrible things are out there but now you know. Just take care of yourself."

Ruby never met someone that kind before. "You can't imagine how grateful I am Sir. If one day you need anything just contact me. I don't have much and I don't know much but I'll do whatever I can to help you. My name is Ruby Johnson."

The man smiled to her. "Don't call me sir. I'm not that old! My name is John. John Winchester. It was nice meeting you Ruby. Take care of yourself."

John walked away.

Ruby opened her door and shouted in John direction. "Thanks again John. I owe you forever."

**12****th**** of April 1988 10 PM. Dallas, Texas**

Ruby was having a beer with Sean. He was a demon hunter and she met her during her researches on the dark side.

The day John Winchester saved her changed her life forever. In fact, it was ironical but this attack did save her in many different ways. She thought before that nobody was deeply good, that nobody cared about anything else than themselves. John proved her wrong, that's why she decided to let her guard down and to open her heart to Sean. He was her first love, she met him in a hunters bar about 6 months ago. She was trying to find John Winchester; she wanted to share with him all her discoveries on demons. She also wanted to show him how much he helped her that night.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sean nicely.

"Well yeah I am". She smiled. "If only you knew how much I love you. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I love you too." He said with a sad smile. "But….but" He sighed "We need to talk Ruby. I have something to confess."

"What's going on?" Asked Ruby, feeling a heavy weight on her chest. "You can tell me everything you know that!"

"I know but not here. We should go back to our room."

"I'm going to die." Said Sean flatly.

Ruby jumped from the bed. "What?" She shouted. "You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking!" She added with distress in her voice.

"I wish I were." Said Sean sadly. "I had to tell you because you have to get ready to live without me. I've got a brain tumour angel. We can't operate. The doctor gave me 12 months and it was about 10 months ago."

"No you can't die!" Said Ruby with the voice broken with pain. "You can't do that to me. You can't leave me!! I'm sure we can find a way to keep you safe!"

Sean shook his head and took Ruby in his arms. "Sorry honey, if I could I'd do anything. I love you more than you know and I don't want to leave you."

"There is a way!" Said Ruby. "You talked to me about the cross-road demon. Maybe this demon can –"

"No!" Shouted Sean, cutting her off. "Don't even think about it! I won't let you get close to it! Just forget about that." He kissed her softly. "I just want to spend my last two months in your arms."

Ruby waited for him to be fast asleep and decided to go meet the cross-road demon.

She offered her soul against Sean's life. The demon agreed and gave her two years to live. Ruby accepted without a thought.

Once the pact was sealed. The demon started to laugh. "Well I can't believe you succeeded with this one. She is so pure!"

Ruby frowned. "Who are you talking to?" She asked confused.

The demon smiled and pointed to somebody behind Ruby. She turned around and almost had a heart-attack; Sean was standing there, smiling.

"I told you I can have any soul I want!" Said Sean to the demon's attention.

"I don't understand." Said ruby looking back and forth at the Demon and Sean.

"Let me explain." Said the Demon calmly. "You see your boyfriend just there is working for us. He is helping us getting souls in exchange for some…how can I say…_wishes_. More the soul is pure more points he gets and with you well…" The demon started to laugh "He got many points!"

Ruby was not even sad. She was angry, it was too much. It was the last betrayal in her life. She suddenly felt a weird inner peace. She knew deep down that her heart just switched team, she was dark now.

"He did… didn't he?" Ruby said with a smile.

This reaction greatly surprised both Sean and the Demon.

"Well he forgot something." She said turning to Sean. "I never go out at night without my gun." While saying that Ruby got her gun out and shot straight into Sean head who felt dead to her feet.

"I can't believe you killed him!" Said the Demon pleased. "I guess he didn't see that one coming!! Good job but you're still ours."

"I know I am and you know what? Why not taking me now?" Said Ruby pointing her gun to her head and shooting.

**2007 HELL**

Ruby has been to Hell for 19 years now and her anger was sill present. It was stronger everyday. She was only a tortured soul at first but she started feeling like home in Hell. The demons started to like her, especially yellow eyes. They were all impressed by her anger and her feeling of revenge. After only 5 or 6 years in Hell she grew higher in the demon hierarchy to become a pure demon.

But one day, she met someone, someone she never expected to meet down there. It was John Winchester. This meeting touched her deep down. More than she expected. She acted like she didn't know him and luckily enough he did not recall her.

Ruby was keeping an eye on him. She was trying to protect him in anyway she could without the demons discovering what exactly she was doing.

When he learned about the pact his son Dean made with the cross-road demon, John almost went insane. Ruby really started to feel pain for him and this was a really unusual feeling for a demon. She decided to help him.

"What do you want?" John asked harshly when Ruby approached him.

"You don't recognise me do you?" Said Ruby whispering. "You saved my life a long time ago and I told you that I would help you any way I could. I think now it's time. We're going to be released soon and I'll be on hearth again."

John looked at her incredulous. He frowned. "You're Ruby!" He said with a small smile. "Well I guess you didn't turn that well."

"You can talk!" She said jokingly

"Touché" said John. "If you really want to help me you have to help my sons. Sam can't be without his brother. Dean is the only one who can prevent Sam to go dark side." He looked at Ruby. "No offence!"

"None taken" She said shaking her head.

"You need to help them. It's going to be a war and they can't win. Please I know it's maybe too much to ask but you've got to save my sons. I beg you."

Ruby's eyes were wet. She didn't feel like crying since she was in hell. She had to help John; she had to repay her debt. "I'll help them. I'm going to do anything I can to keep them safe and to save Deans' life. You've got my words! Well… Even if Demons' words don't worth much to your eyes."

"Your words count. I thank you Ruby, you don't know what it means to me. Just don't tell them about us. Don't tell them I asked you to."

"I won't John, and I would die before letting them die. Keep up, one day you'll be out of here too." She wanted to give him some hope even if she knew it was silly.

This is why she was now following the brothers wherever they were going. She was keeping them safe and she knew how to save Dean. She had to prepare Sam first because she needed to use him too. He had to help her to get revenge. She wanted to help John but her help was not completely uninterested. She was a demon after all!!


End file.
